Magic Seed
Content Author: Fenoxo The Magic Seed is an enhanced form the Golden Seed. It's obtained by taking a Golden Seed to Lumi and paying her 100 Gems to enhance it. Magic Seed, when eaten You pop the nut into your mouth, chewing the delicious treat and swallowing it quickly. No wonder harpies love these things so much! In-Game Information Description This seed glows with power. It's been enhanced by Lumi to unlock its full potential, allowing it to transform you more easily. *Effects: Refills hunger by 10. *Value: 6 *Can grant Harpy Womb if the champion has harpy legs and a harpy tail. 1 in 4 chance. Transformations The Magic Seed will turn the champion into a Harpy. Stat Changes *Raises speed by 0.5, if speed isn't 100. 1 in 3 chance. **By 1 if under 75 **By 1.5 if under 40 *Decreases toughness by 1 if toughness is over 50. 1 in 3 chance. *Increases strength by 0.5 if strength is under 70. 1 in 3 chance. **By 1 if under 40. *Increases libido by 1, if libido is under 90. 1 in 3 chance. *Raises lust by 5 if libido is under 40. 1 in 3 chance. *Raises lust by (libido / 15) if libido is over 40. 1 in 3 chance. Appearance Changes *Changes anemone hair to harpy hair. 1 in 2 chance. *Grows vagina, if has no vagina. 1 in 3 chance. **Guaranteed if has no sex. *Removes an extra breast row, if hyper happy mode is off. 1 in 3 chance. *Decreases breast size by 1, if over DD. Won't happen unless there's only one breast row and no removal happened on consumption. 1 in 3 chance. **Decreases by 4 to 8 sizes if over H. *Set breast size to B if under B. 1 in 3 chance. *Changes a non-avian penis to an avian one. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes skin to tan, olive, dark, or light. 1 in 5 chance. *Increases hip size by 1 if under 10. 1 in 3 chance. *Decreases hip size by 1 if over 15. 1 in 3 chance. *Increases butt size by 1 if under 8. 1 in 3 chance. *Decreases butt size by 1 if over 14. 1 in 3 chance. *Changes eyes to human. 1 in 5 chance. *Changes lower body to harpy and sets leg count at 2. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes tail to harpy/grows harpy tail. 1 in 4 chance. *Removes non-large feathered wings. 1 in 4 chance. *Grows large feathered wings. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes arms to harpy. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes hair to harpy. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes face to human. 1 in 4 chance. *Changes ears to human. Elvin ears excluded. 1 in 4 chance. *Removes gills. 1 in 4 chance. *Decreases anal wetness by 1, if wetness is over 1 or wetness is over 0 and champion does not have Marae's Buttslut. Will decrease looseness as well if looseness is over 1. 1 in 4 chance. *Removes black nipples. 1 in 3 chance. *Changes sand trap vagina to a human one. 1 in 3 chance. Miscellaneous Changes *Removes Oviposition. 1 in 5 chance. *Increases femininity by 3 to 8 if under 85. 1 in 3 chance. *Decreases thickness by 3 to 7 if over 25. 1 in 3 chance. Trivia *Oddly enough, while anemone to harpy hair is not only specifically outlined instead of being swept under the general hair change, it also is listed under stat changes.